Being Fruity
by Orange and the Yoh-muse 35
Summary: When the third years have to study for an English test on fruits...LOTSA DIRTY RANDOM YAOI PAIRINGS
1. Apple

Waaaaah this is my first *real* yaoi fic!!! Hopefully, it's a one shot too, so I won't have to update. ^_^  
  
Based on me reading a bag of Fuji apples...I was laughing for a long time. Heheh. *starts laughing* *can't stop laughing*  
  
I should've called this fic "Short and No Point to It" ...DARNIT! XP  
  
This is waaaay shorter than any of my other fics. Really. Disclaimer: *points at disclaimer sign* GO DIE *kicks it over* *gets captured by lawyers* NOOOOOOOOO *dies*  
  
Warnings: There is some running between first base and second (frenching and necking) and uh...Eiji's sister being a crazy yaoi fan girl? *shrugs*  
  
I don't own PoT, if you don't understand that...  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
FUJI HAS A MILD, SWEET FLAVOR ENHANCED BY JUICY CRISPNESS.  
  
This was what read on the bag of apples that Fuji was looking at. Fuji chuckled slightly. "Heh? Tezuka, I didn't know you cared so much for me as to buy the Fuji brand of apples." He continued smiling to himself as he took an apple.  
  
Tezuka twitched slightly. It wasn't his fault his mother bought Fuji apples because they were bigger and supposedly had "more vitamins" in them. As if he needed them. He began to question the reason he invited Fuji over to study for the English test.  
  
"Do you wonder what I taste like?" Fuji asked lightly. Tezuka turned a slight pink at the question, but said nothing.  
  
"So that's how it is." Fuji continued smiling and ate his apple while watching Tezuka bend over his notes. Chewing quietly with his mouth slightly open, Fuji smiled as he saw Tezuka glancing up at him but quickly returning to his work. To tease him even more, Fuji leaned over and touched Tezuka lightly on the nose.  
  
"What!?" snapped Tezuka, head jerking up and blush turning darker.  
  
"You misspelled 'apple.'" Tezuka realized quickly and scribbled it out.  
  
Fuji smiled to himself. Tezuka was just too fun to tease. "Want an apple? They really taste nice, and they really calm your nerves..." As he proceeded to get an apple, Tezuka stood and grabbed Fuji's wrist.  
  
"What's the point...if there's an apple right here?" murmured Tezuka huskily as he pushed Fuji up against a wall. Seeing Fuji's eyes open, he kissed the other boy.  
  
Fuji was surprised, more or less shocked. It didn't last long however, as he leaned into the kiss. He also willingly opened his mouth when the other asked for entrance. Tezuka probed Fuji's mouth with his tongue, enjoying Fuji's taste. After about half a minute, they finally stopped and moved away from each other. Both of them were slightly panting from their passionate kiss. Fuji's eyes were still open.  
  
"Now I know what you taste like...You're an apple...a really strange apple." Tezuka leaned in and kissed Fuji again. This time, Tezuka found his hand wandering up Fuji's shirt while Fuji unbuttoned his. Suddenly, Tezuka realized what he was doing and pulled away abruptly.  
  
"W-Why did you stop, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, gasping for air.  
  
"Because it's wrong, that's why." Tezuka turned away from the other.  
  
"Even if it is wrong...didn't you enjoy it?" Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka from behind. "Even if it is wrong...could we do it again?"  
  
Tezuka smiled and leaned into Fuji's embrace. "Yes. We could."  
  
"Okay, then! Let's study now..." Fuji dragged Tezuka back to the kitchen table to learn more about fruit.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
  
Over at Eiji's house, Oishi and Eiji were studying for the same fruit test. Eiji had covered himself in sunflower seeds and wore a green hat and said he was a strawberry.  
  
"Ne, ne, Oishi! See?! I am a STRAWBERRY!!!" Eiji danced around his room, while Oishi tried not to laugh. Eiji, at times, was just too cute.  
  
"Now, Oishi has to be a fruit! Which fruit will you pick, Oishi?"  
  
"Hm. Maybe the..." Oishi had to think for a while. Choosing which fruit to cosplay as was really hard.  
  
Eiji jumped up in the air. "I know! Oishi can be a...a..." Eiji scrambled to his English textbook and looked up the fruit. "You can be a...BANANA!!!" He then proceeded to put yellow paper on Oishi.  
  
"Ah-Eiji, why a banana?"  
  
"Because your outside is like a peel! If you peel off the outside, then you get a soft inside!!! And if people happen to slip on your outside, they will find themselves rolling and eventually DYING!!!" Oishi sweat-dropped at Eiji's logic. "Well, I don't think-"  
  
"It's true." Eiji's head was now bowed. "You really are...soft on the inside." Then he moved forward and kissed Oishi, who immediately took the role of the seme by rolling on top of Eiji.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Eiji's sister. She immediately began taking pictures of the two being caught in a very non-catch-able position. Then, being the very happy yaoi fan girl that she was, skipped off to put them in her "Guys Making Out With Guys" Shrine.  
  
Oishi had immediately scrambled off of Eiji when Eiji's sister arrived, and was blushing a bright red. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." He continued mumbling under his breath until Eiji closer the door and locked it.  
  
"Hoi, I forgot that onee-san was home...Gomen, Oishi..." Eiji laughed nervously with a glowing face the color of a strawberry. As Oishi looked at Eiji, he noticed that Eiji really did look like a strawberry.  
  
"Well, should we continue from where your sister burst in?" Oishi asked in a very suggestive tone, pinning Eiji down to the floor.  
  
Eiji deflated under Oishi's seductiveness and immediately gave in to Oishi's wants.  
  
...While Eiji's sister had secretly planted a camera in Eiji's room and was secretly 'aww'-ing at the cuteness between the two. She had also secretly put a camera on the clasp of Fuji's school bag, which was conveniently next to Fuji and Tezuka while they were having their little 'study' session. She had taped that and added that to the collection of "Seigaku Regulars Confessing to Other Seigaku Regulars" tapes that she had. No one knew, after all, that she had a secret camera in the locker rooms. She laughed maniacally and continued watching Eiji and Oishi.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
  
Pointless. That was ABSOLUTELY pointless. At least everyone was mostly in character...except Eiji's sister (who shall be known as Eiji's sister until I discover her name). Review...  
  
I couldn't put Momo/Ryoma or Inui/Kaidoh in there...because although I think it's cute and all that, I don't really understand it yet and will continue not understanding it until I watch the entire series of PoT...heheh. ^_^ Also, Momo-chan, Ryoma, and Kaidoh aren't in third year, and therefore can't be taking the English Fruit test anyways.  
  
If you review...  
  
I MIGHT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH MOMO/RYOMA AND INUI/KAIDOH IN IT!!!  
  
Maybe...If anyone is helpful enough to tell me...I'm clueless. I have all these hints of Tezuka/Fuji and Oishi/Eiji...And I know that Momo-chan and Ryoma are like always together and stuff...and that Inui actually *has* a special training program for Kaidoh...I just can't seem to picture them doing kinky/dodgy/dirty things...It's hard @_@  
  
(I can imagine Fuji/Ryoma though, because of that fic I read ^_^ heh)  
  
R&R kudasai~~ 


	2. Strawberry

Hahahaha...Wow I updated soon...I guess when you're going through a yaoi stage, it's easy to update...especially when you have like no homework every single day because you finish it in class!!! XDD ehem...  
  
Well...If you read the last chapter, you will realize how incredibly random and pointless the fic is...I don't think this chapter has anything to do with "Being Fruity." No wait, it does, but at the end...  
  
Warnings for this chapter:  
  
^_^ More dirty kinky stuff that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside because of the randomness ^_^ yayzers...  
  
^_^ There is uh, (a lot of) Tez/Fuji, Momo/Ryo, Inui/Kai, and slight Fuji/Ryo in this...BE WARNED  
  
^_^ There is also Fuji being evil and creating another custom which is...strange, to say the least...  
  
^_^ THE RETURN OF EIJI'S SISTER!!! Only for one scene though; sad...  
  
...And I just loved your reviews so much that I just HAD to write another chapter ^_^  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Ryuzaki sighed as she prepared to address an important issue to the captain of the Seigaku tennis team, Tezuka. "Tezuka..." "Hai, sensei?"  
  
"It has come to my attention that there are...certain relationships building up in the tennis team." Tezuka choked on his tea.  
  
Coughing slightly, Tezuka asked, "And?"  
  
"I just want to say that although I am not against these types of relationships, they shouldn't impact our tennis playing. You're in charge of keeping those "relationships" in check. Is that clear?"  
  
"Ha-Hai, sensei." Tezuka left the room, not sure of how he would break this to the team.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
  
"Ya, kuso!" Momo-chan, frustrated, kicked the closet door in a futile attempt to open it.  
  
"Momo-sempai, that won't help. We're trapped until someone finds us here and unlocks the door. By the way, why did you close it?"  
  
"I didn't, Echizen! It slammed close because of the stupid wind! How was I supposed to know it automatically locks?"  
  
"Wind? Momo-sempai, we're inside the school. How can there be wind..." Outside, Eiji's sister was silently snickering to herself as she tiptoed away.  
  
"What are you doing, Kikumaru?" rang the stern voice of Tezuka.  
  
"A-Ah, well..." Eiji's sister straightened up, and lied through her teeth. "I was trying to find Eiji, because he forgot uh...his English book at home! Yeah, that's right..." Laughing nervously, she slowly backed away and then ran for her life, leaving Tezuka there slightly bewildered.  
  
Tezuka sighed and walked down towards the tennis courts. Now he would have to cope with a crazy girl running around the school campus...This day was going just great.  
  
^_^ (while in the closet...) ^_^  
  
"Na, Momo-sempai."  
  
"What, Echizen?"  
  
"Didn't that sound like buchou just now?"  
  
"EH???? ECHIZEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER???"  
  
"Well, that's because you were too busy banging on the door to care." Echizen sighed and turned on the tiny little light bulb in the closet.  
  
Momo-chan turned and looked at Echizen. Under the pale light, Ryoma's skin looked rich and creamy, just begging to be bitten. Shaking his head vigorously, he turned back and thought to himself. 'What am I thinking?? If I take control of Echizen, I'd be taking control of him!' Momo-chan banged his head against the closet door.  
  
"Ne, Momo-sempai."  
  
Turning his head around at the speed of light, Momo-chan asked, panicked, "What, Echizen, what??" Ryoma stood on his tiptoes, hands bracing Momo- chan's shoulders, and lightly kissed Momo-chan on the lips.  
  
Not knowing how to react, Momo-chan just stood there for a second. Finally deciding that he wouldn't be taking control of Echizen because Echizen started it, Momo-chan kissed back, inserting his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. So ha, Echizen, ha.  
  
Lightly surprised by this, Ryoma shrugged and leaned even more forward. 'Finally,' Ryoma thought as Momo-chan nibbled slightly on his bottom lip, 'Momo-sempai is bending down.' They parted, Ryoma gasping for air.  
  
"I-I didn't know you could do that..." Momo-chan's voice faltered slightly. "Where did you learn how to kiss like that...?"  
  
Ryoma smirked. "In America, where the streets are supposedly paved with cheese and everyone knows about gays and sex by the time they're in sixth grade. BUT! There are no cats in America." Momo-chan face-faulted. Ryoma smirked even wider and locked lips with Momo-chan again, who responded with even more attention than the last one.  
  
Momo-chan stopped, and started tracing Ryoma's jaw line with his tongue, and then he trailed down to his neck.  
  
Just then the closet door opened. "Na, Ochibi, what are you doing?" Eiji tilted his head to the side and then saw. "Ha~Ochibi's got it on nya!" He started snickering like mad. "I'll just close this door now..."  
  
"WAH! Kikumaru-sempai, wait!" Momo-chan broke the kiss and rushed towards the door. "I don't want to be trapped here all my life, alone..."  
  
Eiji laughed. "Well of course you won't be alone, you've got Ochibi, nya!"  
  
"Kikumaru-sempai, I really don't want to stay here with Momo-sempai the idiot..." Echizen really wished he had his hat on so his face couldn't be seen.  
  
"WHAT?? Echizen, after all we've been through??" Eiji started laughing; this conversation was just too funny.  
  
"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai. It was only one minute."  
  
"Huh? What's going on here?" asked a new voice.  
  
"Nya, Fujiko-chan! Ochibi and Momo here were doing naughty stuff!"  
  
"Ha..." Fuji smiled, putting his hand under his chin in deep thought. "And Ryoma, I thought what we had was special..." Opening his eyes, he kissed Ryoma, even playing around in Ryoma's mouth for fun. Ryoma's eyes widened.  
  
"WAH!" shouted Eiji. "OCHIBI'S A PLAYER!!!"  
  
"ECHIZEN!!! You still have me~~~" Momo-chan wallowed in misery on the ground.  
  
Fuji smiled and pulled away while taking in Ryoma's shocked expression. "I love teasing you, Echizen. It's so fun." Smiling even wider, he walked away. "Oh yeah, Tezuka wants all of you to be down in the tennis courts changed and ready for tennis in 5 minutes. If you run now, you can make it barely."  
  
Finally registering what he said, Eiji, Momo-chan, and Ryoma all rushed down to the locker rooms.   
  
^_^ jaaaan *poof* *throws dust into the air* *dust clears* *is still standing there* durnit...^_^  
  
"Everyone!" Tezuka's voice boomed out as the Seigaku tennis team stood in front of him in perfect lines and rows. "If you are in any..." at this, he coughed slightly, "relationships, I would just like to advise you that it should not and will not affect your playing."  
  
"Hai..." said everyone, not sure how to face the situation. The regulars were in utter turmoil. Eiji was blushing a bright red and burying his head into Oishi's shoulder while Oishi was the color of Eiji's hair and tried to comfort Eiji. Fuji was just smiling as normal, but now with a more malicious glint in his eye, while Momo-chan was glancing at Ryoma now and then. Ryoma was mumbling "Mada mada dane" with the rim of his cap pulled over his face to hide the blush and Kaidoh was 'hissing.' Inui wrote down all of this in his black notebook.  
  
So then they started practice, and when it was almost over Fuji confronted Tezuka. "Te-chan..."  
  
"Please." Tezuka said, blushing. "DON'T call me that."  
  
Fuji smiled broadly. "Okay, Zuka-chan, can you come with me? I need your help on something..." Tezuka sighed, but obliged and followed Fuji to the locker room.  
  
"Nya, where are Fujiko-chan and buchou going?" Eiji asked Oishi, his eyes following the said pair out of the tennis courts.  
  
"Who knows...WAH! Eiji, watch out!" Eiji's head turned back to the game and barely missed a powerful forehand. "Mou, Momo! You idiot!"  
  
"Haha, sorry, sorry..." Momo-chan rubbed the back of his head with his racket. True, he was an idiot...for staring at the tennis prodigy that was playing on the court next to him. He couldn't help it, either. Echizen's movements were just so graceful, unlike his...  
  
"MOMO!!!!! ARE YOU THERE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Momo-chan jumped slightly at what Eiji just screamed in his ear. "Haha, I'm fine...really..."  
  
"Ne, Momo!" whispered Takashi, his doubles partner. "If you are side- tracked, it's okay to be side-tracked because buchou's not here!" Momo-chan nodded and smiled.  
  
"Okay, then! Let's finish this!" Momo-chan became powered up.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
"So, what did you want, Fuji?" Tezuka stood in the doorway of the locker room.  
  
"Maa, maa, Zuka-chan, don't be like that! Why can't you call me by another name...?" Fuji advanced towards Tezuka.  
  
Tezuka stiffened. Why did Fuji have to be so damn skilled at torturing? He stiffened even more when Fuji started tracing little circles on his chest. "Zuka-chan...." Fuji's eyes opened, revealing sparkling blue orbs that Tezuka thought he could just drown himself in.  
  
"S-Syuusuke, wha-what did you want?" Fuji smiled, eyes closing completely again.  
  
"That's better. Well, I just needed your help putting this mistletoe up."  
  
"Isn't it the wrong holiday? Saint Patrick's Day is tomorrow..."  
  
Fuji smiled. "That makes it all the more fun. Come on, lift me up." At this point, Tezuka really started blushing. "Hm? What's wrong, Zuka-chan? All I need is a leg up...is that so much to ask?" Fuji tilted his head slightly to the side. Tezuka finally gave in and bent down. Smiling, Fuji positioned him so his feet were upon Tezuka's back and stood.  
  
"If you make me fall, Zuka-chan, without reason, I will make you suffer you later," Fuji said in a tone that made the spoken to really want to make Fuji fall just to see what he would do. Smiling, Fuji taped the mistletoe using duct tape onto the top of the doorway.  
  
However, he leaned too far forward, so he was falling, and falling, and falling...until a warm embrace caught him from smashing his face into the floor.  
  
At this point, both of them found themselves in a very compromising position. Tezuka had twisted around just enough so Fuji landed on top of him.  
  
"Heh, Zuka-chan, look where we landed..." Tezuka followed Fuji's finger pointing up. "Mistletoe that just happened to be there...Since I came into the locker room first, I guess I'll have to kiss you."  
  
Tezuka gulped. While the common person would see a smiling, innocent face, he saw a devil behind the mask just begging to play and to be played with.  
  
Fuji smiled even wider this time, eyes opening and once again revealing those twin pools of ocean. Twisting around so he was on top, he pinned Tezuka's arms to his sides, and putting one knee between Tezuka's legs and the other one next to his hip, Fuji smiled once more, a smile that made him *very* dangerous.  
  
Fuji slowly kissed Tezuka, toying with his emotions and lightly teasing him with his tongue. The other couldn't resist, and opened his mouth. Tezuka could feel Fuji smile against his lips. Fuji came passionately and shoved his tongue into Tezuka's mouth. They immediately began a battle of their tongues.  
  
Fuji pinned Tezuka's arms above his head with one hand and using his other hand, pushed Tezuka's shirt up and lightly touched Tezuka's abdomen. Tezuka stiffened as Fuji continued to tickle him with feather light touches. Smiling yet again, Fuji bent down and licked Tezuka's abdomen, tracing a circle around his belly button, making Tezuka moan loudly.  
  
...Which is how the Seigaku regulars came to find the tensai and the buchou in the locker room. All of them now sported a *huge* blush on their faces at watching Fuji in action and Tezuka being an uke. They all thought he would definitely be a seme. The first to speak was Oishi, who was stuttering and thought he would burst from the blushing and screaming he was trying to surpress. "B-B-B-Buchou, F-F-F-Fuji...Y-y-you're block- blocking the d-doorway..."  
  
"Oh yeah...How silly of us, Tezuka. We're blocking the doorway... We wouldn't want everyone to stumble over us..." Glancing up at the mistletoe hidden on the other side of the doorway, Fuji then looked at Tezuka with blazing blue eyes that now looked like ice-cold fire. The look quickly vanished, though, as Fuji's mask came on again and he got off Tezuka, who quickly got up. Who knew that mistletoe could have such an effect on people...?  
  
The Seigaku crew stood there for a minute, staring at Tezuka's face, which was all flustered. "W-Well, what are you staring at, everyone? Go change! Practice is over for today!" Tezuka slowly walked away, the blush never fading from his face. About a minute later, everyone registered what he said and proceeded to go in.  
  
"Ah, I forgot to mention...there's mistletoe. It's special, too; when mistletoe is put up after the holiday season, the people under it have to French." Tezuka twitched. Thank god no one was looking at him, otherwise they would have seen him banging his head against the wall.  
  
"K-KSHHHH?!!!!!!!!"  
  
A blush rose on Kaidoh's face as Inui looked at him. "Oh, well, better get it over with..." Kaidoh really didn't like the gleam of Inui's glasses as his shadow towered over him. Inui lightly kissed Kaidoh, and then slowly asked for permission.  
  
Kaidoh found not Inui juice he was suspecting on Inui's lips, but a sweet taste that reminded him of honey, so he opened his mouth.  
  
Exploring his mouth, Inui's glasses glinted. This was good data. Finally stopping, Inui lowered his mouth very close to Kaidoh's ear so Kaidoh could hear and feel his breathing. "We'll continue this while you're training." Kaidoh blushed visibly and walked off, hissing to himself.  
  
Everyone left was just standing there, all of them awfully disturbed. They definitely did *not* need to see that. They slowly walked in, one at a time, as to avoid kissing anyone they didn't want to.  
  
^_^ time change dudududu ^_^  
  
After time, Eiji and Oishi were the only ones in the locker room because of a little incident where Eiji tripped while doing a front handspring, cartwheel, somersault, and then a one-handed back handspring in less than 3 seconds and fell into Takashi's arms who was just about to leave right under the doorway so they had to French and Eiji was currently washing his mouth out with soap-flavored toothpaste he kept in his tennis bag just in case. (That was SUCH a run-on sentence...-__-) Oishi was comforting him.  
  
"It's okay, Eiji..."  
  
"No it isn't! Really...My lips are tainted for life, nya...Why couldn't it have been someone else?" Eiji spit, thinking of a particular person in mind, particularly the one standing next to him.  
  
Oishi sighed. What to do in this situation...there was only one reasonable path. "Eiji, brush your teeth again, with strawberry toothpaste."  
  
Eiji was wondering why Oishi asked so, but did as he said. Besides, soap toothpaste wasn't the best flavor in the world.  
  
As soon as he finished spitting, Oishi whirled him around and kissed Eiji hard and fast. Even though the sink obstructed Eiji's movement, he leaned backwards anyways at an angle that would break any other person's back. Letting Oishi's tongue slip past his lips, Eiji enjoyed this moment instead of the one with Takashi. No offense given to Takashi, of course. Oishi just felt...different.  
  
Oishi marveled at the taste of Eiji's mouth and how well Eiji brushed his teeth. Any trace of soap that there might have been was overwhelmed by the sweet, fruity taste of strawberry. The toothpaste didn't even taste like the cheap flavor of medicine trying in vain to duplicate a flavor and failing miserably.  
  
[A/N: I hate cherry-flavored medicine...blarg on rubitussin too XP]  
  
Eiji almost lost his balance, so he had to fling his arms around Oishi's neck, which broke the kiss that lasted for about 2 minutes. Both of them were gasping for air; after all, it was their first kiss that was longer than a minute.  
  
At this point, Eiji became...slightly kinky by falling on Oishi. He unbuttoned Oishi's shirt and poked Oishi's sides, watching Oishi flinch. He then proceeded to straddle Oishi's legs and outlined Oishi's abdomen, occasionally letting his fingers dance around.  
  
"Ah-Eiji, where did you learn this...?"  
  
Eiji laughed, then leaned in and whispered seductively. "Fuji, of course. While he was doing this to Tezuka..."  
  
At that point, he began kissing Oishi's throat, and Oishi tilted his head up in pleasure. Seizing this chance, Eiji began alternating between kissing and nibbling and licking Oishi's neck. Very soon, Oishi had a lot of red marks on his neck...he shivered partially because his whole upper half was naked.  
  
"Hoi, gomen, Oishi, I forgot..." Eiji smirked, leaning down again to blow warm air onto one of Oishi's nipples. Going to the other one who was begging for attention, he did the same treatment...  
  
And then the door opened.  
  
"Ara? Eiji, you're over here? What an interesting position..." Fuji smiled and watched the two who scrambling around like ants: huge, frantic ants.  
  
"R-Really! We weren't doing anything!" Oishi stuttered again, buttoning his shirt frantically and practically missing the buttonholes.  
  
"Here, Oishi! Let me help you!" Eiji tried to help Oishi, but only succeeded in getting his hair stuck in the button. "WAH SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"  
  
Fuji chuckled to himself. This was just too funny. However, he didn't want to see Eiji's hair getting ripped from his head, so he decided to get the two out of their sticky situation.  
  
"Here, Eiji." After untangling Eiji from the evil button, Fuji extended a hand to him. "We have quiz in English tomorrow. I had to find you, because the teacher told me. It's supposed to be a pop quiz. I wonder why the teacher told me..." Fuji smiled off in thought.  
  
"Ara? Fujiko-chan, what's the quiz on?"  
  
"Fruit. It seems that a lot of people weren't concentrating during the test..." He smiled, seeing both Eiji and Oishi blush simultaneously. "Well, we'd all better get going, right? Tezuka will most likely make us run laps tomorrow. I'll probably get the most punishment after tennis practice..." Eiji and Oishi turned even redder at the implication.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Yay finally finished with this chapter that took me a whole day to type because random people kept im-ing me...^_^  
  
Hopefully you people realized that Fuji's "custom" (he said when mistletoe is up during non-holiday times of the year you have to French) is totally fake and created by me. It is. I just wanted to know what would happen if you used duct tape to tape mistletoe...^_^  
  
Haha have any of you ever listened to Dora the Explorer while also listening to Linkin Park at the same time???? It's so funny because Linkin Park is so loud you think when the Dora people are saying something about singing they're saying something about Saddam...WAH sorry people I know that was mean...  
  
Did you realize that Dora is perverted subliminal messaging bent on corrupting not-so-innocent children's minds?? I figured that out yesterday and it scared me _-_  
  
Review doods! If you want any more pairings, I'll be happy to put them in!!! Hm, Fujicest coming up in the next chapter I think...Not sure though o_O I can't write anything lemony for my LIFE so don't even ask..._-_ I'm horrible at describing stuff...  
  
St. Patrick's Day is tomorrow (3/17)!! Get into the spirit and wear green like in Jackie Chan Adventures or I shall PINCH YOU!!! *pinch*  
  
This chapter REALLY is crappy...man it sucks when you're trying to type this during school and random people are coming up to you and asking what are you doing and when you answer "Oh, I'm typing a fanfic about guys making out!" they ask "what's a fanfic?" or/then ask "ew...why are you typing about guys kissing other guys?" ... Then you have to go into this whole explanation about yaoi and shounen ai being cute and then they get grossed out and decide not to talk to you the rest of the day -__- 


End file.
